Unrequited Perhaps
by Vitreux
Summary: Explore the deeper side of the hero and the princess, bounded by their duties they both struggled with their feelings inside. Neither of them knew that confessions left unsaid could lead to something so deadly... [LinkxZelda]


**Unrequited Perhaps**

By Vitreux

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter One**

Augury

* * *

Link brushed past the vines hanging down from above as he ascended to a small cliff located beside Hyrule Castle. He found her again sitting silently on a rock with a faraway look on her face. It was her favorite spot, she told him once, '_Because I can see the whole land from up here, I can see my people.'_

He came nearer, she must have had sensed it somehow because she turned to him with her heart in those azure eyes.

"Link." She smiled softly.

"Princess." Link returned the smile and stood beside her overlooking this vast land. The sun was just setting, casting a fog with a color between a mixture of orange and purple over its territory.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Zelda's musical voice danced about Link's pointy ears, it was a tone he grew used to, her voice had calmed his restless soul countless times before and it still held onto that magical power today. He listened to his own steady heartbeat; the last shimmers that lingered upon Lake Hylia brought him memories of the day he was officially titled as Princess Zelda's knight. He was summoned to the castle a few days after he defeated Ganon. As he knelt down on the red carpet before the throne and swore his loyalty to the royal family, his heart thundered against his chest and he dared not to look up. Link knew after he received the title nothing would be the same anymore. Just as he was pondering over the dramatic change he heard Zelda calling his name, it washed away all the confusion and doubt in him within a second and he was attracted by her beautiful eyes, they told him everything was going to be all right. So he believed her.

Months had passed, each day Link found himself drawing closer and closer to the Princess more than ever before. She was wise for her age, a princess that truly cared for her people. She would never blame faults on other people and she would never run away from the hardships she had to face. She could be stubborn at times, Link discovered this when she insisted that he should call her by her name and not 'Princess' when they were alone. Although he never told her, he treasured these times deeply. It was so strange, Zelda seemed so far away at first, someone he would never dream of meeting, and yet here he was, standing right beside her with every right to do so. Her presence became so natural to him.

"It's because Hyrule has a beautiful princess like you, Zelda." Link answered.

Zelda laughed. "I do hope I'm worthy of the title."

Link softened his eyes. _You are, you always are._

"So what brings you here?"

"His Highness wishes to see you."

Zelda was wordless for so long that Link did not think she would reply. Noticing this habit of hers every time something troubles her, he asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"Link… am I a good princess?" her question surprised the hero. "Am I… what people are expecting from a princess?"

Link reached out his hand for Zelda as she got up to her feet, grasping her hands in his he answered solemnly. "You represent everything as a princess, Zelda, if not more."

Zelda smiled again, but this time sadness glistened in her eyes. She touched Link's calloused hand, knowing they were caused by previous battles and quests thrown on him, her heart cringed.

"Zelda?" Worry was written all over his face. "What's bothering you?"

She shook her head and no longer held onto his hands. "We should go. My father is waiting."

Link's eyes followed her as she walked away. He stared at his hand in silence for a short while, he missed her warmth…

* * *

"Father." Zelda bowed her head once she entered the throne room. 

"My Princess," The King motioned his hand for Zelda to come closer. "I have personal matters to discuss with you."

For a while she hesitated, fearing what she was about to hear because she knew it was coming. Zelda had always been accurate on foreseeing events, an ability she sometimes wish she never possessed.

"Do you remember the Prince of Berwick from last year's grand ball with our alliance?" the King inquired.

"I do."

"What do you think of him?"

Zelda tried to recall images from that day, yes, there was a grand ball held right in Hyrule Castle. Music could be heard everywhere throughout the whole palace, hundreds of guests were invited, including nobles from Berwick. There was a prince that asked Zelda for a dance, a man with dark, dark hair. His name was Ramos. The prince that gave her a single red rose.

"Prince Ramos is a fine man, father." Zelda's heart sank as she spoke; he really was no more than a stranger to her.

"Very well, we've been discussing this for weeks…" Zelda failed to listen any further. Her thoughts turned to Link, the hero whom she cared deeply for. She remembered that fateful day when Link defeated Ganon, she was there with him, she watched as Link delivered the final blow with the Master Sword and peace was returned once Ganon collapsed. Zelda could clearly see Link was badly injured, blood dripped down from a deep slash on his forehead, cuts and bruises were shown evidently and he could barely walk. Despite all that, he ran to her side immediately and asked if she was hurt, never thinking about his own wounds… that was the kind of person Link was. He never refused the destiny that was thrown on him so abruptly and so unfairly, he never complained. He was trying his hardest and doing his best all this time, Zelda could see it in his eyes. Link was a true hero, just as he was a gentle man inside.

And he was willing to call her by her name… that meant a great deal to her.

"Zelda, are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am father."

"Give it a thought, about the marriage. It will strengthen the alliance and increase outer relations with Hyrule, I'm sure. I shall hear your answer tomorrow."

_For the sake of Hyrule, I suppose…_ Zelda exit the throne room with a heavy heart. Once outside, she shut her eyes and let the cool air consume her. The sun was completely set and the temperature was brought down. Stars shone brightly above the sky but Zelda could not see the light. She shivered slightly, suddenly a warm cloak was placed on her shoulders and she turned around to see Link, waiting for her as usual.

"I figured you might be cold. It's the turn of the season"

He made her want to cry.

Zelda squeezed out a smile, "What would a princess do without her knight?"

"And what would a knight do without his princess?" Link chuckled.

An idea popped up in her mind. "Link… I want to ask you a favor."

"You barely need to ask." He answered gently. _I will do anything for you._

"Do you remember the fair in Kakariko Village you took me to last time?"

"You loved it, didn't you?"

Zelda nodded. "I want you to take me there again."

Link blinked several times. "Right now?"

A huge grin appeared on Zelda's face. Link knew what it meant.

"Did the King…"

"It's our secret." Zelda edged closer to him. "Please?"

Link stared into her clear azure orbs, how could he say no to her?

He bowed on purpose as a grin tugged at his lips. "Gladly be of service!"

* * *

They spotted Epona situated in a far corner in the stable, its huge black eyes were aware of its master's presence so it drew in a sharp breath and stomped its legs to show its excitement. Link brushed Epona's back and soothed the mare, he led them to the exit and offered his hand to the princess. Zelda looked at him in question. 

"You're riding with me, it's quicker and we won't be spotted easily."

She accepted his hand and Link lifted her up onto Epona's back, after he made sure she was secure and comfortable he jumped onto Epona swiftly, sitting right behind Zelda. Zelda could feel his breath on her cheeks and she wondered at the erratic beatings of her heart. They rode out of the castle through a secret passage and entered the woods. Listening to the light steps Epona made and the stream of the river flowing aside, Zelda couldn't help herself as she leaned back on Links sturdy chest. She felt him tense up at first, but slowly relaxing afterwards. She could hear his heartbeats; they beat in a rhythm that made Zelda feel safe and protected.

_This will be the last time… please, let me be selfish for just this once._ Zelda pleaded inwardly.

Link looked down at Zelda, concerned at the sadness she wore on her face. The moonlight reflected a pale glow upon her skin, making her look so pure. He wanted to wrap his arms around her slim body and pull her into a dimension where nothing else mattered except her. There was something about her that made his heart ache. Whether it was her smile, her voice or simply that aura of elegance around her… he didn't know. One thing he knew was that he couldn't make Zelda, _his_ Zelda. It was a selfish thought really; he never knew that flame burning inside him would become so strong. Each time he went on a quest, the motivation that helped him lift his sword and conquer the enemy was not only for Hyrule, but as time went on, the thought of Zelda was spreading greater and greater in his mind. After he completed his mission the person he wanted to see the most was no one other than Zelda. He loved the tenderness in her eyes when she touched his face, he loved her soothing voice that called his name, and he loved the faith she always had in him. The power was more than anything.

"We're almost there." Link told her, she nodded in response.

When they arrived, Zelda was fascinated by the sight of the crowded carnival held weekly in Kakariko Village. Link watched her face lit up from beside and felt as if a huge rock had been lifted away inside. At least she had gotten her smile back. He didn't want Zelda to lose that adorable expression, so he slipped her hand in his and pointed toward a nearby stand. "C'mon let's go!"

Zelda stumbled behind Link as he rushed through the crowd, she stared at their intertwined hands and a warm wave crashed against her. She tightened her grasp.

The music was wonderful, and so were the food, Zelda loved the atmosphere Kakariko Village possessed. It was less fancy and classy compared to the grand ball held annually in Hyrule Castle, but she couldn't care less. The games were fun, the people were kind, and those were the sorts of things Zelda wished to see. She grew up in a castle and was taught as a princess, participating in a fair like this seemed impossible to her, until Link came. Whenever she was depressed over certain things, Link would come and take her to all sorts of amazing places she never knew existed. Zelda discovered there were so much more to life than she expected.

"Congratulations! You just achieved our _highest_ score!" The owner of the stand boomed and laughed just as Zelda shrieked in joy. It had been a long time since she felt this excited; she turned her head eagerly to see Link's reaction and realized he was already looking at her, with a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

After much fun, they decided to stop by a huge bonfire. Soft melody filled their pointy ears as people danced before them, swaying with the chime the night never seemed to end.

"I really enjoyed tonight Link." Zelda sat on a large log and beamed. "I will never get tired of this!"

He grinned at her. "There are still lots of places you haven't been to, ask anytime and I'll take you to wherever you want, princess."

"Yes, please do… next time…" her voice trailed off. Was there even a 'next time'?

"I'm going to get us something to drink, hold on." Link scurried into a distance leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

_If only time would stop right now…_ she sighed softly. _What is it about you Link? Why am I always so happy being with you?_

_And how should I tell you about… the marriage?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** I can't help it! Link and Zelda are so meant for each other! Although I was a bit disappointed at Zelda's lack of role in TP... (grunts) Neeway, I always loved the idea about Link being Zelda's knight, I always see people's comments like how Link and Zelda could never be together because Zelda has her duty as a princess and Link has his duty as a hero...things like that. So I decided to write a fanfic, based on that idea...sorta.

Poor Linky. He's gonna suffer under my torture (evil smrik)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! They mean so much to me and they are what motivates me!!


End file.
